Stains of Crimson
by Copycat4
Summary: What happens when your not wanted? Welp Yugi is unwanted until someone helps him with his troubles by ....transforming him into a vampire! R
1. New Beginnings and hopes

Stains of Crimson  
  
by: copycat4  
  
Summary: Yugi has been thinking about his so called `life'. Why should he be alone? A pitter patter on the window is heard and Yugi wakes up to see what made the noise. What Yugi doesn't know is that getting up and going toward the window will change his life . . . . forever.  
  
Copycat4: Does it sound good? I hope it is because this is the first time I've done a supernatural/ Action and Adventure fan fic. There WILL be some romance too okay? Oh yeah and the pairings are Yugi/ Yami and some others. (Don't want to ruin it!) Now let's start the fan fic! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in here so just give me a freakin' break already!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Yugi's P.O.V, ~*   
  
Nothing is going my way today is it? First I tripped and fell in the mud in front of the Game Shop and then Joey and Tristan found me and beat me up. After that this new bully named Duke Devlin decided to pick on me too so now I've got three bullies to deal with! How am I going to survive at school tomorrow? Should I even go anymore? I mean what's the point in it if I'm just going to get more bruises and broken bones? Why should I even live anymore? I just want to die. Grandpa, why'd you have to leave me? I feel . . . so . . . a . . .lone.   
  
  
  
~* Third person P.O.V, ~*  
  
With those last words Yugi fell into a dreamless state on the floor. Not too far from the Game Shop where Yugi lived, something strange was happening on the streets of Domino.  
  
~* On the road at 4:45 a.m. in Domino ~*  
  
"I've got you now!" A rusty voice said coming from an old car with many gadgets and lights. " Maximillion Pegasus almost has you now you fiends!" Pegasus called out to the dark forms flying ahead through the black of night. Pegasus reached down into his car and brought back up what looked like a gun attached to his left hand while the right hand stayed on the wheel.  
  
One of the forms on the front of his car visibly winced as Pegasus stuck a wooden stuck a wooden steak through it's wing. As he lifted it to strike it again it flew to the right and was lost in the darkness. " Shit! Oh well there's still two left!" with that he lifted up the gun again and struck the one on the left skillfully.  
  
Even though the other form didn't wince it too turned and flew to the left getting lost in the darkness. All that was left was the figure in the middle. Gaining speed, Pegasus was a mere feet away from the creatures feet. Seizing the opportunity Pegasus shot a steak at the figures left wing. Then the right was shot soon afterward.  
  
Seeing this the creature of the night pulled upward but got blasted with light from Pegasus' huge flashlight. Falling back into place the night crawler began to increase it's speed until it flew onto the windowsill of a house being hidden within it's shadows. As it leaned closer it's wings hit the glass making crimson marks on the window. Being hidden out of sight Pegasus kept on moving, looking in vain.  
  
Being too weak the creature climbed into the window making a soft pitter patter echo through the room. Hearing this soft noise Yugi awoke from the floor coming face to face with the night crawler. Scrambling to his feet Yugi was paralyzed by fear. He could no longer move or speak.   
  
The creature caught on to his fear and spoke in a soothing tone, " Don't be afraid little one I won't hurt you. I'm just here because I'm . . . too . . . tired." He collapsed to the floor catching Yugi's hand and pulling him down as well. " Wh-what do you want? Do you want m-my b-blood?" Yugi asked horrified. " I'm a vampire but I don't drink human blood. Only if I HAVE to. As long as you have some other sort of blood you'll be safe." Yugi was stunned by his sentence because he knew that he didn't have any at all.  
  
"B-but I don't have any blood in my house at the moment except for. . . . m-" Yugi caught himself from saying `me' but the vampire knew what he was about to say. He sighed with disappointment and made up his mind about the situation. " Look little one -" "My name is Yugi." He interrupted. " Well, Yugi, I am very weak as you can see so I need some blood. I am very sorry to do this but-" Before he could finish his sentence the vampire grabbed Yugi and wrapped him tight beneath his chest so that he wouldn't squirm. Yugi's eyes widened while his heart began to beat faster and faster. " Like I said Yugi I am very sorry but I have to drink something . . ." And with that he bite Yugi's neck drinking the sweet intoxicating blood that dripped down his chin.  
  
Yugi no longer moved under his embrace so he slowly put Yugi on his bed and put a note in his hand, enclosing it tightly within his fist he whispered in his ear, "My name is Yami. It's nice to eat you Yugi. I am sure that we will meet again when you figure it out and decide to seek help. Good bye for now little one." Yami sped out of the window flying back toward the safety of his territory.  
  
~* On a street in Domino a couple of miles away from the gameshop*~  
  
Flying and trying to get away from Pegasus who finally caught up with him the vampire to the right of the three was now racing for his life up and down the alleys and streets like a bullet. Although he was fast he wasn't fast enough however to escape Pegasus' car. With his wing bleeding every wing beat that he made was very painful and took up most of his strength. Thinking that the vampire was tired, Pegasus very stupidly turned a corner to cut the so called fiend off and trapping it within the netting which he set up in front of his window. The vampire saw this and turned going into a third story window in a huge mansion. As Pegasus turned the corner nothing was there to meet him. Swearing Pegasus turned around and headed off to try to find the third and last vampire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Copycat4: Alright that's it for this chapter I hope that you liked it and that you'll stick around so go review and tell me what you think! ^_^ Oh yeah, the next chapter you'll see what happened to Yugi and who the other two vampires are! Stick around cause it's gonna get exciting. 


	2. Undergoing changes

Chapter 2: undergoing changes  
  
  
  
Copycat4: Alright now it's the time that you all have been waiting for . . . . the next chapter!  
  
Copycat2: Yay I can't wait . . . . not.  
  
Copycat4: Fine if you want to be a party pooper then why don't you do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Copycat2: Fine! copycat4 does not and I repeat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and like I said before, she never will.  
  
Copycat4: Thanks for ruining my fun yami1 Let's just get on with the chapter. V-V  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~* Inside the mansion~*   
  
  
  
Flying rapidly through the mansion the vampire became aware that there was only one or even two people living in the huge house. He didn't like the thought of only two dinners. The sight of the huge mansion was the only reason why he turned. Usually big houses mean more people and when there's more people there's alot more blood. Felling his wings going numb, he decided to walk to find his victims.  
  
Hearing a noise he quickly ran up another flight of stairs and through a hallway. Seeing two figures before him he stopped to see what they were doing exactly. Opening the door farther he saw a boy huddled in the corner naked and some man who greatly resembled him ready to pounce on the boy. Noticing his actions the vampire was amazed that this boys father would do that to his own son. He had had his share of bad people but this guy looked really bad and he didn't mean that kind of bad attitude bad. He meant he was bad to the core.  
  
Everything about that man mad his hair stand up and his wings spread back out of his back until he quickly pulled it back in. The, what looked like drunk, father was now on top of his son. The vampire could see the whole thing from where he was standing. He could see the boy's tears mix in with his sweat and the full extent of the boy. He came to a conclusion that this man would die by his hand and that boy would become his. He was actually, for the first time was really attracted to a human but that was all about to change.  
  
Seeing the father take a break in what he was doing he decided that now was the time to strike if he was to save the poor boy. Leaping up he slashed the man with he retractable claws and pulled out his heart. The blood from his heart dripped down on to the boy below who had fainted from the 'action' that he had with his dad. Throwing the heart to the side he refused to drink the blood as if it were some poison that could rip out his very existence.  
  
Stepping closer to the boy he bent down and put a white rose with a note attached to it. He got up and turned but before he left he said, " Sleep well boy, Bakura will see you oh too soon. Have a good sleep." Bakura smirked and turned to fly off. with the new acquired blood he now could easily fly much better. Noticing that it was two hours away form sunrise he sped up and was lost in the black void.(A/N: I'm so sorry but I'm not going to put Marik and Malik in this chapter but I promise that I'll put them in the next chapee okay?)  
  
~* Back at the Game Shop~*  
  
Waking up, Yugi felt a sudden pain in his neck and started to massage it. Running his hands up and down he found a mark on his left side. Walking to the mirror Yugi saw two huge bite marks. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened with Yami. After remembering each detail Yugi blushed also remembering the nickname that Yugi was now given by Yami, Little One. He was that little was he? Pondering this Yugi felt a drop in his stomach. He was really hungry so, obeying his hunger, he walked downstairs and opened the refrigerator.   
  
Skimming through all of his choices he finally decided to eat some sweet and sour chicken. Opening the lid and putting it in the microwave Yugi sat down and waited. The microwave beeped and Yugi jumped up and gobbled down his food. Feeling sick Yugi drank some water. feeling even more sick Yugi turned around and vomited all over the floor.  
  
Surprised by the rejection his stomach gave to the food, Yugi was still quit starving. Running back to the fridge, Yugi ate some fried rice but ended up throwing that up too. Feeling weak Yugi decided that what he needed was some fresh air. Going outside Yugi screamed and ran back inside. He didn't get it. For some reason he couldn't step into the light. Each time he would the light would just burn through his now pale skin.  
  
Getting frustrated Yugi started to scream and with all of his anger black leather wings sprouted out of his back. Surprised by this Yugi jumped and once again was splashed with a wave of hunger. Getting even more frustrated Yugi found that he now had retractable claws. Freaking out now, Yugi went back to the place where he met Yami. Sitting there on the floor Yugi discovered a note that fell out of his hand in his sleep.   
  
Opening it up to read it, clothes appeared magically out of it. Seeing the clothes Yugi saw that it was exactly like Yami's outfit except that his was a smaller version. Putting on the clothes he found out that the shirt had holes cut in them so that his wings could easily come in and out. Feeling comfortable with his attire Yugi bent down and read the note aloud. It read:  
  
Little one,  
  
If you are reading this Little One then you have already noticed that you are somewhat different. This and more I can answer for you if you come to the nightclub on third street on the top of the tallest building. I will be sitting in a private booth waiting for you. Don't worry and come see me exactly one hour after the sun completely sets. You will be fine Little One, don't worry I promise.  
  
Yami  
  
Looking strangely at the note Yugi decided that he had no choice but to go and see Yami. He wanted to know exactly what happened to him. Seeing that he slept for most of the day anyway Yugi waited and then set off after the sun completely seted.  
  
Flying with his new wings Yugi still felt very weak so he flew in strides and finally made his way to third street. Yugi knew third street oh too well. It was the first place where he met Joey and Tristen. He never went back to that place, until now. Going up to the top of the radio station, which was the highest building, Yugi spotted a huge metal door.   
  
Walking up to it Yugi started to get nervous about the noise that was protruding out of it. Thinking about Yami, Yugi decided to go up to the metal door and knock. The top of the door opened from a slot and a bloodshattering voice wearly spoke thorugh screeching, " What are ya here for?" Yugi didn't know how to answer his question but all he could think of is that Yami was here so maybe he should say that he was here to see him? Or maybe he should say that he was here just to have some fun. The thing about Yami sounded much better so Yugi just went with that.  
  
" I'm here to meet Yami." The man behind the door looked skeptical and asked, " Name." " Yugi." The man cleared his throat and spoke again, " Yes you are a fledgling. Welcome to the all night club. Please come in." Opening the door quickly the man stepped aside letting Yugi through. Stepping in Yugi was blasted with loud music coming from a heavy metal band playing on stage. Looking around Yugi noticed that all the people in this club had balck, dark clothing with holes in them.   
  
Spotting the booths, Yugi made his way through the huge crowd that gathered in front of the stage. Wathcing them dancing Yugi couldn't help but dance too. Feeling the beat he started to move his hips and legs then his arms until he was dancing like those pop stars on t.v. Everyone around him stopped to look in awe as Yugi hit the middle of the dance floor. Another person from the crowd joined in with him and they were both dancing together. Yugi's new partner was very good and looked as if he had been dancing professionally.  
  
Looking over to his right Yugi examined his partner closer. He was wearing white silk, which was very different then the other people around them who was wearing black or brown. His partner, he also noticed, had white hair that matched his outfit perfectly. His eyes also were a brown color and were as big as his. (A/N: Can you guess who this mysterious person is? Is it that obvious!? V_V Yeah I guess it is. DARN!!)  
  
Looking over to his left Yugi caught a glimse of Yami. Just as he turned around again the song stopped and so did his partner. " That was really good mate! I haven't danced like that in a long time." Smiling at the nice compliment Yugi noticed that it had been an hour since the sun seted and he needed to see Yami and ask him about what had happened. Walking away from the dance floor Yugi went into the both that he had seen Yami go into. Turning around to close the door Yugi saw that his dance partner was going in as well. Did he have a question to ask Yami also?   
  
Pondering this, Yugi sat down in a chair and starred at the strange food and drinks in front of him. Turning his head to the left Yugi noticed that Yami had two guests with him. It was his dance partner and antoher man who looked just like him but had much colder eyes that could send shivers down your spin if you looked deep enough into them. After a couple of minutes of silence Yami finally spoke.   
  
" Well Little One I see that you have decided to come to find out what had become of you am I right?" Yami looked into Yugi's eyes looking for the answer though it soon came. " I want to know why I can't eat or drink any of the food in my refridgerator and why I have wings and retractable claws." Yami smiled at these questions and changed the subject, " I saw you dance, Yugi, you dance very good." At this Yugi blushed and started to stare at the food again and then at the two people sitting with them.  
  
Feeling uneasy again Yugi asked, " Who are they? Are they in the same predicament as me?" Bakura who was sitting next to Ryou finally spoke after all of the time keeping quiet. " No foolish mortal I am not in the same predicament as you but on the other hand this is why Ryou is here. He is also very curious but we can't answer these questions right now because we are waiting for two more people." " Bakura is right. We can not tell you anything until they come which will be in another half an hour so why don't we dance? You two seem very good at it so let's see waht you can do while dancing with us."  
  
Bakura smirked and grabbed Ryou's hand pulling him out onto the dance floor. Yami also stood and swooped up Yugi taking him to an empty spot on the floor. Once Yugi started to dance he felt so happy dancing wildly with Yami doing the same behind him. The feeling that Yugi had when he was dancing with Yami was nothing like when he was dancing with Ryou. Yugi felt a sudden urge to get closer to Yami. Getting closer, Yugi got to be a couple of inches away from Yami's hips until the music stopped and a new slow music played.   
  
Very confused he took acouple of steps back bumping into a bunch of other people dancing with each other. Yami strided closer to Yugi and took his hand and put it to his heart or at least where his heart once was. Even more confused Yugi stumbled and was caught by Yami. Blushing Yugi stood up straight and looked over toward Ryou and Bakura who were dancong with each other. They looked so cute together.   
  
Yugi observed that Ryou was clinging onto Bakura and putting his head on his chest while Bakura was rubbing circles in his back and whispering something into his ear. Laughing at the face that Ryou was wearing that looked like a mixture of sleepyness and serenity Yugi looked over toward Yami and finally noticed that he was doing the same. He was actually dancing with him! Yami, Yugi now noticed was his secret crush and so taking in the music Yugi felt like he could float.   
  
Gliding there on the dance floor Yugi forgot his worrys and why he had come to the noghtclub inthe first place. All of his troubles faded when he was dancing with Yami. Closing his eyes and feeling drowsey, Yami picked Yugi up and took him back to the booth and put him to sleep. Later on Ryou joined Yugi in the booth both fast asleep in there own little worlds.  
  
Yami and Bakura sat ther watching them dreamly. Finally remembering why they had come in the first place, Yami got serious and turned to Bakura. " You do remember why we're doing this right Bakura? You know that your hikari and mine plus Marik's will have to go through the intitiation." Sighing Bakura leaned back in his cushion chair. " Yes Yami I do remember that but how will using them to help us save our race? Changing them into use, do you think that it was actually a good idea? I mean what if that baka Pegasus finds them and tortures them until they spill everything that they know. After all they are just fledglings now."  
  
" Yes Bakura you do have a point there but what do we have to lose? The proficy said that only three brave half mortals will save our race. The three that we have found might just be them." Yami lifted up his arm and took the wine glass full of some red substance and took a sip. " Well what if they aren't? Look not being negative or anything but why do they have to go through that rough initiation. What if they don't make it? This one that I have found is mch different them the others that I have found. I don't think we should practicly kill them Yami."   
  
" Look Bakura, nothing will happen they will be fine. I'm pretty sure that they'll make it. There fast learners. Your hikari and mine has mastered how to fly and how to retract our claws. It took us awhile to do that. Have faith Bakura." Yami smiled at his best freind and then looked at the clock and frowned. " Where's Marik? I thought that he was coming? If he doesn't come soon then we'll have to start without him." Looking back at the clock Yami looked at the door hearing a noise coming closer. " Oh finally. . . I thought he'd never make it!" Bakura said excited.  
  
Getting up and opening the door, Bakura and Yami was met with two Egyption boys wearing very revealing clothing. Winknig and walking inside both Marik and a very sleepy Malik walked into the booth. " Go and sleep over there hikari with the others." Obeying, Malik walked over and layed down next to Ryou and soon after fell asleep too.  
  
" After they wake up then we can start with the initiation."  
  
~* 3hours later ~*  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik woke up and ws met face to face with the very people who brought them there. Holding out new clothing, Marik spoke, " Put these on and follow us to the tunnel. Your initiation will begin soon after you set foot in there." Confused all three put on the new clothing and started to make there way down the dark, dreary tunnel toward the place where there initiation will begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copycat4: Well I know that I said I wouldn't put Marik and Malik in this chapter but I changed my mind! WOW! This chapter was soooo long that it took me three days none stop to write it!! Well I better leave now because I'm so damn tired. * yawn* 


	3. Problems and Prochecies

Chapter 3: Problems and Prophecies  
  
Copycat2: *sigh* This is really going to be bad.  
  
Copycat4: What are YOU talking about yami?! It's the third chapter.  
  
  
  
Copycat2: Yeah and the third chapter is brought to you by school. Yes the 'wonderful' place for learning!  
  
Copycat4:* rolls eyes* Well, yeah so we're writing this at school during a math test, so what?  
  
Copycat2: I HATE school!! Who doesn't? That AND math! I just hope the math teacher doesn't see this or we're doomed. Hey, did you know that your math teacher is a vampire and so is your Science and Social Studies teacher?!  
  
Copycat4: O_O V_V Not again. *sigh* This is like the last time remember? You thought that my dog was a demon from hell.  
  
Copycat2: Well he had gleaming eyes!  
  
Copycat4: V_V;;; Whatever let's just do the story. Teachers and students will you please do the honors?  
  
Teachers and Students: Copycat4 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh......  
  
Copycat2: DIE!!! DIE you horrible peoples!! *they all die and go to hell* ^_^ Yippee! Bye Bye!!  
  
Copycat4: O_O -___-;;; Why me?  
  
Copycat2: ^_^ Just lucky I guess!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Getting deeper and deeper, all three hikari's wings spread out form there backs, fluttering in the wind. Squinting into the darkness there was nothing to be seen for miles until Yugi dilated his eyes now making it possible to see. Further ahead of them, Yugi spotted a door with weird and agonizing creatures and beings on it. Getting even more further toward this strange door, torches that were unlit on the walls lit up as they walked by.  
  
The torches were very strange. They reminded Yugi of torture weapons from the medieval times. As the door did, the torches had engravings on them. The engravings looked like a story that was depicted on every torch on every wall. The pictures were that of excruciating detail. they looked so realistic that they seemed to jump out at you in 3-D.  
  
Touching the wall, Yugi felt something else carved into it. Looking over to his right Yugi saw the light from the flames of the torches dance upon the new found carvings. The shadows from them looks breathtaking as the pictures of a burning village was visible. Looking forward, Yugi forgot that the others were there and ran to catch up to them.   
  
Yami seemed to read Yugi's teetering thoughts as he looked down and spoke, "The carvings you see there is why YOU are here, Yugi." Getting caught off guard Yugi leapt back with the shock of hearing his own name bounce off the walls and echo through the corridor.   
  
" What do you mean Yami?" Malik asked. " what he means is that the reason your here is because of the carvings inside this sacred place."Marik answered.  
  
"Yes, but why exactly?" Ryou asked confused. " Do you mean that there's some sort of prophecy that says that we're supposed to help you or something?"   
  
" You hit the nail on the head, hikari! There is a prophecy that says how we can change back into normal human beings again. You know, we weren't BORN like this." Bakura said bluntly.  
  
" Bakura is right. This is not how we first were." Yami frowned remembering that he was no longer living again. Pulling on Yami's sleeve Yugi asked curiously, "Well then, what exactly was the prophecy?"  
  
" Well Yugi, it's very complicated but we'll tell you anyway because we've decided that you all need to know."  
  
" It all started over five thousand years ago. Back then, the people believed in us and hunted our kind. As vampires should, we defended the fledglings, younger vampires, and bit anyone who dared to try and kill them. Me, Bakura, and Marik were only fledgling at the time. Everywhere we went to be safe there was always a vampire hunter or more people with steaks and crosses."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Where are we going, Odion?" A small Marik asked once his protector landed safely inside a cave. " Master Marik, it is crucial that you stay here with the other fledglings." Odion scooped up Marik and sat him on top of a rock next to a little Bakura. "Now wait here for me Marik. I will return, don't worry. Make sure that you listen to the elder and make new friends, okay?"  
  
" Okay Odion!" Marik smiled and turned to Bakura, "What's your name?" Not returning the same happy smile Bakura replied, "My name is Bakura, Yours?"  
  
" Marik." Hearing a noise to there right the two boys leapt down from the rock and spotted another kid. "Hello. My names Marik and this is Bakura, what's yours?" Yami, which was the little person below the rock, jumped in shock of Mariks voice. (A/N: I don't really like Mariks new voice nor do I like Maliks that 4kids gave them. It's HORRIBLE!!) " My names Yami, nice to meet you."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
" We met that day and then the next say we waited together for our families to return. They never came back." Ryou gasped and Malik turned to look at a very pale Marik. Yami continues as Yugi and the others intently listened, " After waiting for several years, we finally decided on leaving. The elder that was taking care of us was named Rito. Rito supported our decision to leave but told us to be very cautious."   
  
" Getting ready to leave to fly off out of the cave a huge swarm of humans found us. We were, surrounded."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
" Get them! Get the little vampires!" Villagers screamed, swarming and almost engulfing the three of them. As frightened as any other vampire would be, they panicked and ran for their lives. " What are we going to do?" Yami yelled almost hitting the side of the cave that they were running into in the process. " I don't know!" Bakura squeaked as a rock hit his wing. (A/N: YES SQUEAKED!! Bakura the almighty tomb robber squeaked when he was a kid! ^______________________^)  
  
" This is it guys. I was nice knowing you!" Marik said, his back now to the wall. Yami and Bakura were also backed into the wall awaiting there own deaths. Closing their eyes, the villagers enclosed them and savagely burnt, bruised, broke, and even bitten them. Battered up and weak the mayor that held the steaks for quite a while, lifted it into the air and was about to plunge it through Bakura's heart when all of the sudden the elder, Rito, knocked into the man sending him flying.  
  
Taken aback the villagers went to help him. Turning around, Rito yelled, "Go know you three! Hurry and fly before they come back! The future rests in your hands!!" Frightened and touched by Rito's kind act the three of them got up and flew away. Looking back they saw poor Rito in the middle of the villagers, being slowly dragged down to the floor. After beating ten humans, he was tired and the rest of the villagers huddled around him as the mayor held up the steak.  
  
High above his head it was held there until finally it struck Rito's heart. Crying hysterically the three of them saw the last of Rito's tan face and blue hair until his entire body want to ashes, scattering in the wind.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
" We never saw him again after that. Afterward we decided to find a place to stay. Seeking out Bakura's sister whom was still alive. Her name was Serena." Yami paused and let Bakura say the rest that was needed to be said.  
  
" She was my oldest sister. I had five. Two were not a vampire but the other three, which included Serens, were. The other two were both twin vampires. They died on the journey to the cave, then Serena and me were separated." Bakura started to stare at his feet. Malik looked at him and started to feel sorry for him. Bakura looked back up into his eyes and Malik felt his face burn up as he blushed. Now Malik was looking at the ground. Don't get him wrong he liked his yami, the nickname he had given Marik, but he liked him like a brother. As for Bakura, whelp lets just say that that's alittle crush. Putting his attention back on his crush, Malik started to listen again.  
  
" I figured that she was still alive so we went to go look for her. Searching for several weeks we found her. After acouple of days with her she began to teach us the ways of a vampire in our initiation. Before the initiation began she told us of a prophecy."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
(A/N: Yeah I know allot of flashbacks but don't let that be a set back!^_~ Also the official pairings are Y/YY B/M R/YM. Hope you like them!!) " Bakura, my brother, you and your friends before going into the initiation you need to first hear the prophecy. It has been passed down from superior to fledglings." Serena held out her amulet which she squeezed as she told them the prophecy.  
  
" I is said that three half breeds, whose blood was not fully sucked out of them, will save us form these hideous beasts. Under a lunar eclipse they will hold up the rare bloodstained stone, freeing us all." Serena finished. " That's all?" Yami asked. Serena smiled and shook her head. " Our powerful god, Sankuragenka(A/N: MADE UP!!), will choose the three to get the directions to the bloodstained stones. If they do not succeed then them and all of there love ones will burn in hell after they die, forever.  
  
At this statement the three fledglings smiled. " Sister, I promise I'll find the three half-breeds even if I have to search for the rest of my life!" Determined they walked inside to their own initiation.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Gazing into space Yugi was deep in thought about his own initiation. Questions like, is it tough? Or will it be easy? What will I have to endure? Ryou shook Yugi to get him out of his 'trance'. Smiling at Yugi, Ryou turned to look at Marik. 'He looks awfully exotic. I mean he looks like Malik but his hair and his smell is definitely different. Even if I went out with Malik and dumped him because I wasn't actually attracted to him it doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to be with Marik. For some odd reason I'm attracted to him... but I can't seem to put my finger on it. Wonder what Bakura will say? Marik's practically his best friend and Bakura and me are just........like brothers.' Ryou ended his train of thoughts as they walked into the room of the initiation.  
  
The room was circular and had many different weapons and doors on the wall which was very odd even for vampires. Staring at a particularly shiny weapon, Yugi tried not to throw up from the blood that was still at on the dirty edges. Just as if the person who was cut and most likely killed were now inside the sword. " You will meet each one of our most powerful Gods. They will exploit your most frightful fears. Then you will have to go through a maze to find a treasure chest. Hurry now and go through that door." Marik pointed to a door next to a chainsaw on the wall. Giving Ryou alittle wink and a quick peck on the cheek Marik stepped away to let them pass through.  
  
" We will be on the other end of the maze. Good luck." All three of them bowed and said there fair wells hopefully for just a short amount of time. Before they set off Yami quickly followed Marik's actions and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek and a wink for good luck. Bakura went over to Malik and gave him a brief hug. ' Hmm he smells like blackberries and spices.' Malik thought as the embrace ended and he stared into Bakura's eyes. ' I hope he's going to be okay. I don't want to loose my hikari and my crush now do I?' Giving a grin Bakura stopped the negative thoughts and waved goodbye.  
  
The door immediately slammed shut and Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were left alone in the dark. Feeling a bit scared, Ryou clung onto Malik who pushed him off. He might of a major crush on Bakura Ryou was not like that to him. At least not anymore. While Ryou was on the floor he spotted a torch on the wall. Rubbing his back Ryou slowly stood. ' Gosh, Marik wouldn't do that to him! Malik's just alittle bit crabby.' Standing straight up now, Ryou's torch was set aflame and now that they could see they were ready to go.   
  
Yugi and Malik picked up there own torches also and they were immediately set aflame. They were ready to go and battle these so called, 'Gods'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~~*  
  
Copycat4: ^_^;;; Sorry it kinda ended ......short. I don't have much to write because I'm not feeling well.....but don't worry I will get better!*coughs* Eventually. Oh yeah and tell me what you think of the new pairings that I put in? I didn't want them to be the same old thing. ^_^ I want it to be different!! Although I did keep the pairing of Yugi and Yami!^________________________________^  
  
Yugi: *jumps up in air* Yippee!!  
  
Copycat4: V_V  
  
Marik: Damn it! Here I thought that me and you could get together!  
  
Yugi: O______________________O No thanks Marik!!!  
  
Bakura: What about me? *approachs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: o_______________________________________O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; NO WAY!!!!!  
  
Bakura: oV_Vo DARN!!  
  
Copycat4: -________________-;;;; Alrighty then, anyway please review!  
  
Yugi: Yes, please! At least five reviews pwease!! *looks at you with adorable chibi eyes and cocks his head to one side with a smile on his face*   
  
Copycat4: How can you not say yes to a face like that?! ^________^ Like Yugi said-   
  
five reviews= happy Yugi & authoress 


End file.
